Collage
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Historias sueltas, sin relación alguna, de diferentes personajes, diferentes situaciones, diferentes emociones. Algunos hasta de diferentes universos, paralelos y alternos. Romance, amistad, drama, cualquier género es válido. (Rating M aunque no todos poseen el mismo rating; LOK y de vez en cuando ATLA)
1. Matando Soledad

**Esto es un fic de one-shots y viñetas varias, de ATLA y LOK, que está orientado a cumplir con mis deudas.**

 **Ya no tan serio, soy de endeudarme, y se puede notar, así que este fic está hecho para publicar todo lo que debo y sé que deberé xD. De momento, el primero es para Humpty (Dumpty Duh), con medio cariño y medio no. Aunque espero que te guste un poqueeto.  
**

 **Ninguno de los personajes en ninguno de los relatos de todo este fic me pertenecen, aunque las tramas son mías originales, o inspiradas en algo. Cualquier excepción será aclarada.**

* * *

Rating: M (creo)

Personajes principales: Korra, Amon

Pairing: Amorra

Inspirado en el video de Killing Loneliness de HIM.

Matando Soledad.

Ella tenía un compromiso todas las semanas. Él tenía una regla impuesta a sí mismo. Era miércoles, y ella caminaba por las calles lluviosas. El día era gris, triste. Ni un alma caminaba por donde ella, se encontraba sola. Iba a paso apurado, no quería llegar tarde o tendría que esperar otra semana. Llegó hasta la puerta, y la abrió sin esfuerzo. Después de todo, siempre la dejaban abierta. A nadie se le negaba la entrada.

El hombre que estaba en el mostrador la miró desinteresado. La reconoció, pero no comentó nada, sino que se limitó a apoyar una moneda sobre el mostrador y seguir leyendo la revista que tenía. Ella estuvo agradecida, no quería perder el tiempo hablando. Tuvo que atravesar otra puerta antes de llegar a donde quería. Un cuarto pequeño, donde había una silla orientada hacia una televisión. Podía ver de reojo la luz roja parpadeante de la cámara. Era el precio a pagar por lo que hacía. Realmente no le importaba. Se sentó, y puso la moneda n una ranura que había al costado de la televisión.

No podía decir lo que hacía ahí, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Y aunque entendía que podía dar cierta reserva, a ella en ese aspecto se le hacía que todos eran unos hipócritas. Ellos iban al mismo lugar, los había visto atravesar esa puerta, escondida para que no la vieran. Asami, Mako, Bolin y Opal. Los cuatro, al menos una vez al mes se aparecían por ahí. Los dos últimos entraban juntos. En lugar de admitir lo que eran, o aceptarlo, o al menos no hacerse los espantados cuando ella les contó que lo hacía, se cubrían la cara con una máscara de sociedad.

Podía imaginarse a Asami sentándose, mientras la pantalla se prendía. Tocándose las piernas de manera sensual, levantando su vestido lo suficiente para darle algún placer al que estaba detrás de la cámara. La veía mirar el video, excitándose, poco a poco, mordiéndose los labios, para llegar al punto de no resistir más y empezar a darse placer. Lento todo el tiempo, para aprovechar el video al máximo.

Podía imaginarse a Mako, sentado con una cara de embobado, queriendo tocar la pantalla. Lo veía en la misma silla en la que estaba ella en ese instante, moviéndose algo incómodo por su ropa, queriendo desnudarse en ese lugar y en ese momento. Llegando al mismo punto de Asami, tocándose morbosamente mientras el video corría.

Podía imaginarse a Bolin y a Opal, ella sentada sobre su pierna, acariciándose los brazos, frotándose las piernas, encendiendo el uno a la otra, para mirarse dos segundos a los ojos y empezar a besarse, empezar a hacerlo. Empezando a desnudarse de la cintura para abajo, para no tomar tanto tiempo. Volviéndose salvajes.

Podía imaginarse a todos. Pero el video ya empezaba.

Había algo en las personas que salía en ese video que le fascinaba. Se quedaba viendo hipnotizada, y sin darse cuenta se empezaba a sacar lo que tenía puesto, ya sin importarle la cámara en ningún grado, ni siquiera notándola. El hombre del otro lado grabando y viendo todo, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a su revista. Después de todo, la grabación no era para él, sino para otro, que estaba en el mismo edificio, y veía constantemente a todos los que entraban.

Korra no podía sacar sus ojos de la pantalla. No sabía si era por el sexo en sí, por los cuerpos desnudos frente a ella, por la música erótica de fondo o por qué, pero quería ver eso todo el día. Sabía que no podía, y que en el fondo se iría satisfecha, pero en ese momento, el placer hacía que ella quisiera quedarse a vivir ahí. No se imaginó que el hombre que no leía la revista la veía con un ojo especial.

Él había puesto ese lugar para que todos pudieran aliviar la tensión del día, para que pudieran dar rienda suelta a aquello que se consideraría tabú hacer en otra parte. Todos iban, a todos le gustaba, pero nadie lo admitía. Incluso miembros del Consejo, y hasta el presidente, iban a su pequeño emprendimiento. Sin fines de lucro.

¿Por qué esa chica le estaba interesando tanto? Parecía tan compenetrada con el video, tan metida en la "historia", que parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia que él casi tenía en el cuarto. Podría, quizás… pero no. Era la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. Amon nunca había roto esa promesa, y no quería que esa muchacha fuera la excepción. Aunque, viéndola ligeramente transpirada, gracias en parte a la calefacción, con su ropa a medio sacar, su cabeza hacia un costado dejando ver su cuello. Era la primera vez que se excitaba tanto viendo a uno de sus clientes.

¿Cuánto duraba ese video de mierda? Si no terminaba pronto, él no podría contenerse mucho más. Quería descargarse, pero no lo haría él, quería que alguien lo hiciera por él. Pero tampoco podía despegarse de la pantalla. Era todo un dilema. Sin poder evitarlo su mano empezó a moverse. Inconsciente por un momento. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Nadie podía echarlo, no había nada de malo en ir una vez. Solo un rato, solo un momento. Lo harían rápido y él se iría de nuevo, dejando que ella siguiera con su vida.

Bajó las escaleras, y fue hasta el lugar donde recibían a la gente. No miró en ningún momento al hombre que estaba en el mostrador, sino que fue directo hacia la otra habitación, donde sabía que estaba ella.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y la cerró de la misma manera. A pasos cuidadosos, para no romper la atención de la chica en la pantalla, se acercó. La mirada de lujuria que él tenía en ese momento era incomparable. Parecía como si la fuera a agarrar de manera salvaje y sin siquiera preguntar su consentimiento. Cuando estuvo casi a su lado, se agachó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, uno junto al otro. Susurró la letra de la canción de fondo del video, haciendo que su aliento diera contra el oído de Korra. A ella un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuello. No se giró, pero levantó sus brazos lentamente. Entendiendo la indirecta, él tomó la remera de la chica desde abajo y fue levantándola. Ella, mientras tanto, se deshacía de los jeans que tenía puestos. Su ropa interior era negra. Casi lencería parecía. Él acercó su boca al cuello de ella, besándolo de manera fuerte y posesiva. Dejaría marca. Las manos de Amon fueron hasta el abdomen de Korra, recorriéndolo en círculos, una mano terminando por desviarse hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. La primera trató de desabrochar la prenda que traía puesta. La otra, se quedó simplemente quieta.

Para él, con eso bastaba. Ambas manos empezaron a subir ahora, llegando hasta los hombros de Korra, separándose del cuerpo de la chica después. Ella no despegó los ojos de la pantalla en ningún momento. Él se irguió, y caminó fuera del cuarto. Una vez en la recepción, suspiró, sabiendo que otra vez había roto su regla. Aunque, como se decía siempre, si era con esa chica, no contaba. Ella empezó a llorar de manera débil. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Alguien aparecía, pero ella nunca se movía para ver su rostro. Aunque de reojo podía distinguir algo, se daba cuenta que era sólo una máscara. Después de eso, ella terminaba por satisfacerse con el video, vestirse otra vez, e irse.

Ella tenía un compromiso todas las semanas con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Él tenía una regla impuesta a sí mismo que se permitía romper solo con ella. Ambos eran tristes, ambos estaban solos. Pero cada miércoles, por unos minutos, mataban la soledad juntos.


	2. Inesperada Pedagogía

**Viñeta para Shirly, Steffany BM. Es bien vorto, y para mí podría haber sido mejor. Pero espero disfrutes n.n**

* * *

Rating: K

Personajes: Azula y Iroh.

Pairing: ninguno

Inesperada Pedagogía.

Era una excelente manera de entrenar su fuego control. Lo hacía todas las mañanas, mientras todos dormían. De otra manera, la reprendían.

¿Qué tenía de malo quemar insectos?

La pequeña Azula no podía responder a esa pregunta. No se dio cuenta esa mañana, sin embargo, que alguien la observaba. No tenían la mejor de las relaciones, pero de cualquier manera ella lo apreciaba en secreto, y él la quería. Era su sobrina, después de todo, cierto cariño entre ambos había.

Iorh se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa. Azula no se percató de su presencia, tan enfrascada en lo suyo. Entonces, con un suave movimiento de su dedo, lanzó una pequeña llama a Azula, que le dio justo en el pie. Ella soltó un quejido, dejando de quemar para agarrarse el pie con dolor. Vio quién le había lastimado, y se sorprendió. De todas las opciones posibles, ¿él la había lastimado?

―Tío, ¿por qué?

―Querida Azula, ¿por qué quemas insectos?

―Para practicar mi fuego control.

―Bueno, yo te quemé para practicar mi fuego control también.

―Pero me dolió, fue cruel.

Era raro ver a Azula quejarse como la niña que era, enfrascada en su papel de princesa. Sin embargo, en ese instante, Iroh pudo ver la realidad: una chica de ocho años que poco sabía de la vida, y que se encontraba sola.

―Azula, si te dolió, ¿no crees que a ellos también les duele, siendo más débiles que tú?

―Pero son insectos.

―De todas formas sufren.

―Pero no pueden defenderse.

―Más razón para no lastimarlos.

―Pero me gusta hacerlo.

―Pero no te gusta que te lo hagan.

Así, Iroh se dio media vuelta, para ir hasta su habitación. Estaba algo cansado y con ganas de dormir un poco. Azula lo vio retirarse, y se giró para volver a su labor. Después de unos segundos, se levantó y se fue.


	3. Aniversario(s)

**Viñieta para Al, bro, Prota Makorrian. No me acuerdo muy bien tus especificaciones, así que no estoy seguro si es lo que pediste xD. Al menos respeté el pairing. Ojalá te guste n.n**

* * *

Rating: T (podría ser K, pero quiero ponerle T)

Personajes: Asami y Mako.

Pairing: Masami.

Aniversario(s).

Miró otra vez su reloj. Ya se había pasado por cuarenta minutos. Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano. Estaba decidiéndose por sentirse aburrida o enojada. Quizás podría combinar ambos, y hacerle pasar un mal rato a él, si acaso llegaba. Le indignaba tener que quedarse esperando, pero sus piernas la retenían a irse. Parte suya quería quedarse y mirar a la entrada del restaurante, esperando por lo que ya sería un milagro.

Desvió su mirada a otra mesa, donde una pareja hablaba de forma animada y reía. Las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos eran especiales. Ella nunca había vivido algo como eso.

Se escuchó una campana sonar, y la puerta de entrada se abrió. Su ilusión duró una milésima de segundo. No era él, sino que un amigo nada más. Se sorprendió de todas formas, no esperaba verlo ahí. Cuando salió de su estupor, hizo un ademán con la mano para que fuera notada.

―¡Mako! ―gritó cuando vio que no se percataba de su presencia.

Él giró su rostro y la vio. Sin dudar un segundo, se acercó.

―Asami, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Es mi aniversario.

Al ver la cara de tristeza que ella puso, él en seguida entendió. Se sentó en la silla que el supuesto novio de la chica tendría que estar ocupando.

―Oh, entiendo…

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, decidida a no deprimirse por eso.

―No importa ―dijo con una sonrisa― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

―Estuve esperando afuera a alguien, pero parece que ya no va a venir.

Y por alguna razón desconocida, ambos empezaron a reír. Un mesero se les acercó, y pidieron comida. Durante dos horas, quizás tres quizás cuatro, hablaron casi sin parar. De parejas pasadas, de citas desastrosas, de todo lo que se les ocurría. Durante su cena, Asami notó e Mako una mirada. Una mirada que había visto antes, y no hace mucho tiempo. Una mirada que había visto de alguien en la mesa de un restaurante, mientras envidiaba a la pareja feliz.

Una mirada bastó. Desde ese día, Mako y Asami celebran su aniversario en el mismo restaurante, en la misma mesa, a la misma hora. Y siempre se aseguran de no llegar tarde.


End file.
